


A Friend In Need

by DensityStar (orphan_account)



Series: The (Mis) Adventures of Plasma & Friends [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Hugs, Jealousy, Yearning, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DensityStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ultra Violet suffers a break up from her mech friend Blurr, she's devastated. Throw in a worried Soundwave and you get this cheesy work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**UV's House, Kitchen-**

"Come on, answer...." Ultra Violet silently pleaded. She had heard rumours about her mech friend, a racer named Blurr was planning to break up with her.

 

 Of course, UV wanted to confirm it for herself. And there she was, in her kitchen, anxiously twirling the telephone cord with one of her digits.

 

"Ugh, yeah?" Blurr's tired voice moaned.

 

The magenta, wannabe scientist cut straight to the chase, "Are you really going to break up with me?"

 

There was a pregnant pause as Blurr came up with an answer.

 

"Yeah, I am. I'm in the bulk of my racing career and I don't want a wannabe scientist slowing me down! I'm tired of taking things slow! We've been dating for a month already and we haven't even  _kissed!_ So,  _yeah_ I'm breaking up with you. Bye," Blurr hung up, leaving a distraught seeker on the other end.

 

**Three Days Later-**

 

There was a knock at the door. Ultra Violet answered it and was greeted by a navy blue mech she knew from her class; Soundwave. He had a bouquet of about twelve water lilies in one servo and a big lollipop in the next.

 

"Oh, hey Soundwave. Why do you come?" UV questioned, a small tone of hostility in her voice.

 

"Everyone's been a bit worried about you, you haven't been returning our calls, our emails....And word on the playground is that Blurr broke up with you over the telephone," The faux mechling explained in his usual monotone.

 

"Am I  _really **that**_ _ **predictable**_ **?** " Ultra Violet stuttered. "Just come inside and I'll tell you  _everything_ but from _my_ point of view,"

 

So, after Soundwave and UV were seated at the table in the kitchen and the latter explained everything that had occurred -which really wasn't much, the other youngling was asked for his opinion.

 

"You should've quit while you were at it. Blurr isn't very nice to his friends or his family, so what made you think that he would be nice to you? You don't need him anyways, all you need is a nice, caring mech who'll accept you for who you are, not some-" Soundwave was interrupted by the seeker seated in front of him.

 

"Soundwave, would you like to be my mechfriend?" This seeker queried.

 

"Maybe..." He twiddle his digits. "But we'll keep it under wraps, okay? Blaster and Vinyl both can't keep their mouths shut,"

 

"Okay, Soundie," UV hugged him before he left.

 

**.....**

**Soundwave's House, Soundwave's Bedroom-**

 

 

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Soundwave's Vosian step-sister, Nightshade, winked behind her visor.

 

"How did you find out?" Soundwave wondered.

 

"I have my ways. Also, you did UV a good deed today, she's been happier lately and she's always joyful to the point where it's scary," Nightshade threw her servos around Soundwave's neck.

 

"Hug attack!" Blaster charged in and hugged Soundwave's neck as well.

 

Under his mask, Soundwave gave a secret smile. He would try his best to please his special friend in any way he could.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
